Modern communication devices, particularly mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and the like usually become repositories for a variety of different types of information. Such information may include, for example, telephone numbers, addresses, ring tones, access numbers, passwords or access codes, account information, messages, audio, video, and photographic recordings, or any other desired types of information.
While such communication devices are widely recognized for their usefulness, there is room for improvement. For example, when such a mobile communication device is lost, destroyed, or otherwise requires replacement, the information that is often meticulously input or otherwise stored (e.g. downloaded) by the user over the course of a lengthy period of use may be lost with the communication device. When a replacement device is received, the user typically will repeat the lengthy and inconvenient process of storing the information of the lost device on the replacement device. Sometimes, at least portions of the information may be lost to the user forever.